jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade Griffin Adventure series
Join Blade Griffin and his friends as they go on wild adventures meet new friends and fight bitter enemies because its a race against time because they're capturing legendary FUSEmon (it's a fusion between two or more Pokemon) and they don't fall in the hands of none other than Ultimate Electric because he planning on using these FUSEmon to conquer the world, and witness the power of miraculous ring which is the Ruby lion and his new form Legendary. Team F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P. * Blade Griffin (founder) * Mancrab (co-founder) * Lord Roark the Stork * Blade Jack * Belladonna (Dark Parables) * Misty the Mist Wolf * Jack Spicer * Nack & Psycho freelance bounty hunters * Umbreecko aka Nightbloom * Professor Zero * Professor Dragonith * The guardians of Andalasia * Reformed power rangers villains * Mega A (leader) * Sam, Alex, and Clover * Jerry (he's the owner of WOOHP) * Getigoon * Gertopice * Exuletta * Frank * Kirto and Asuna * Yui * Klein * Agil * Silica and her pet dragon named Pina * Lisbeth * Leafa * Sinon * Zudesta * Kimeara * Roluxeon * the robot named Johnny 5 * Death the Kid * Liz Thompson * Patty Thompson * Soul (death eater) * Maka * Black Star * Tsubaki * Tsugumi * Anya * Meme Villains * Ultimate Electric * Scorp * Aqua Shark * Legendary Shot (person) * Emerald Tiger * Clayton * Evil Fairy Godmother * Prince James (reformed) * The false mirror * Eldra aka The wolf queen * Evil Godmother * the Puppet master (Dark parables) * Mother Gothel and her flying monkeys * King Eurig and his three son (who has special gifts) * King Alexandros (reformed) * Mabs aka Queen of the Sand * Robotic Queen Valla and the three Mechanical bears * Mr. Gold * King Candy * Gendenette * Darousk * Anti-Magician * Jafar * Zorgons * the Wicked Witch of the East and West * Fabrication Machine and its deadly creations * Pitch Black * Wasp Boy * Crystal Sword * Van Pelt * Oberon the Fairy King * Green Flames * Slappy the Dummy * a Chick named Carlos * Irontail * Iron Leaf * Anti-Pop Magician * Horvath Dark Parables/adventures * Blade Griffin and the Ballad of Rapunzel * Blade Griffin meets the Exiled Prince * Blade Griffin and the Rise of the Snow Queen * Blade Griffin meets the Red Riding Hood Sisters * Blade Griffin and the Final Cinderella * Blade Griffin goes with Jack and visits the Sky Kingdom * Blade Griffin meets the Little Mermaid and clean up the Purple Tide * Blade Griffin vs the Queen of the Sands * Blade Griffin meets Goldilocks and catches the Fallen Star * Blade Griffin removes the curse of Briar Rose * Blade Griffin meets Tarzan * Blade Griffin meets Wreck-it Ralph/NAP style * Blade Griffin meets Aladdin * Blade Griffin plays Zathura * Blade Griffin meets Oz the Great and Powerful * Blade Griffin meets 9 * Blade Griffin adventures of Rise of the Guardians * Blade Griffin plays Jumanji * Blade Griffin gets the Goosebumps * Blade Griffin adventures of HOP NAP style * Blade Griffin meets the Sorcerer's Aprentice Trivia The introduction was done by Joe the lion called The justice league (the omega, misfits, ohana and friends style) ending theme song is called Everything is Awesome from the Lego Movie.